


Why

by kj_1130



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner's daughter, Angst, Gen, Hayley's dead, Pain, d e d, daugther!reader, dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_1130/pseuds/kj_1130
Summary: You were in the house when it happened. Why did this happen to you? Why?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Derek Morgan & Reader, Emily Prentiss & Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Reader, Spencer Reid & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Why

You heard the shots and you flinched.   
It was all so quiet. You knew she was dead the moment he stepped in the house. Hell, you might’ve been dead too. You didn’t know what was going to happen, you just hoped that whatever higher-ups there were, wouldn’t let anything happen to Jack. That he would make it out alive. He deserved to live.   
-  
You honestly blacked out after the shots. Whether it be from fright or anticipation. When you came to, all you heard was struggling; it sounded like fighting. After it calmed down, you heard the voices of what sounded like your dad’s team so you reluctantly made your way out of your hiding place and down the stairs. Walking towards the noise, you saw bodies.  
“Dad?”  
Everyone whipped their heads around to see a girl, no older than 14 standing at the bottom of the steps with bloodshot eyes and a puffy face.   
Hotch quickly stood up and brought you into a hug so tight that you could barely breathe. But you didn’t care as you sobbed into his chest. You didn’t care because all you wanted was comfort. You didn’t want any of this to be real. You just wanted to see your mom. You just wanted to hug her one more time. Watch movies with her one more time. Eat a meal with her one more time. But you couldn’t do that. Not anymore. Because that bastard stole her from you.   
You continued to sob into your father’s chest as his tears silently fell, wanting to stay strong for his kids. His heart shattered as he heard your hiccups and cries. He would take all of your pain away if he could. But he couldn’t. So he and the team just watched as you cried and cried, not being able to do anything about it.   
-  
‘“Haley was an amazing mother to me, regardless of not being my biological one. She never gave up on me and I’ll be forever grateful for that. She was always there to help me when I needed it, even if I didn't necessarily deserve the help. She was always so strong and I admired her for that because I don’t think I’d ever be able to amount to her strength. Haley was such an important factor in so many people’s lives and I don’t think she realized just how strong an impact she had on others. She-” you cut yourself and looked to your dad with trembling lips. He pulled you into his side and finished out the speech while you zoned out.   
Why did he have to take her from you? Why couldn’t she still be here? Maybe if you’d taken her spot, Jack could still have both of his parents. He would still have his mother instead of his adopted sister. You knew what not having a parent could do to a child. It should’ve been you not Haley. It shouldn’t have been her.


End file.
